Facing the Sky Pirates/Arriving in Ninjago/Meeting with the Ninjas
Here is how Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle, Laval and their friends encounter the Sky Pirates in The Overlord Unleashed. Soon, it was time for Po, SpongeBob, Twilight, Laval and his friends to move on. King Lagravis: We wish you luck, Laval. Be careful out there. Laval: Don't worry, Dad, we will. Lavertus: Good luck to you, nephew. Laval: Thanks, uncle. King Crominus: Remember, Cragger. The fate of Chima rests in your hands along with your friends'. Cragger: We know, Dad. I'll make you and Mom proud. Queen Crunket: You already have, son. Fluminox: God speed to you, Dragon Warrior Po, SpongeBob SquarePants and Princess Twilight Sparkle. And If you three and any of your friends ever need our aid, you'll know how to summon us. Po: Thanks, Fluminox. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're ready when you are, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, let's go to Ninjago. As Laval and his friends took off with Po, SpongeBob, Twilight and the others, they took an air ship to Ninjago. Along the way, Zephyr Breeze was playing I Spy with Razar. Zephyr Breeze: Okay, here I go. I spy with my little something that flies. Razar: (notice a butterfly shaped cloud) A butterfly. Zephyr Breeze: You got it again, Razar. You are so good! Queen Novo: We'll, I'll tell you what I spy, pirates! Po: Quick, hide! Just then, Captain Soto was leading a bunch of Sky Pirates to invade the ship. Flintlocke: Hey, guys! Come check this out! Just as everyone and everypony else tried to escape, Captain Soto and his crew surrounded them. Dogshank: Looks like a pack of misfits. Clancee: What are we s'posed to do with 'em? Monkey Wretch: (screeching) Flintlocke: I think we tie 'em up! Applejack: (gasps) Clancee: (brings out his hedge clippers) We clip their wings! Rainbow Dash: (gasps) Dogshank: Nah. We scar 'em... Rarity: (yelps) Dogshank: ...emotionally! Fluttershy: (sobs) Clancee: Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Soto? Soon enough, Captain Soto looked up his book of rules. Captain Soto: Overlord's rule book says, "Throw them overboard." Before they'd do something like that, Captain Celaeno and her crew had to vouch for them. Captain Celaeno: Hold it! As they halted, Captain Soto was surprised to meet another pirate captain. Captain Soto: Who do you think you are? Captain Celaeno: Captain Celaeno, just thought we could chit chat a bit. Captain Soto: Go on, we're listening. Captain Celaeno: You're not being told what to do by the Overlord. Were you? Captain Soto: To tell ye the truth, I was the only Pirate Captain worthy of leading me own crew of Sky Pirates. With Nadakhan betraying his own crew, I'd free them meself. Dogshank: It's true, we had to carry on the Overlord's rules to save ourselves. Flintlocke: He's twice as evil as Nadakhan was. Clancee: At least Captain Soto freed us from our banishment. Monkey Wretch: (screeching) Captain Celaeno: You call yourselves pirates!? Being slave to anyone evil as the Overlord is never the Pirate Way! Boyle: We gotta fight for our pride! Lix Spittle: Stand up for ourselves! Mullet: And never let the likes of the Overlord tell us what to do! Squabble: (quacks) Captain Soto: Well, I suppose you mateys make a good point. Dogshank: I second that thought. Flintlocke: Same here. Clancee: So do I. Monkey Wretch: (screeching as Doubloon nodded with a grin) Captain Soto: We're truly sorry. We do what the Overlord orders us, so we wouldn't suffer his wrath. Captain Celaeno: Suffer no more, Soto. So, they showed Captain Soto and his crew how to be awesome. :Dash ::I know the world can get you down ::Things don't work out quite the way that you thought ::Feeling like all your best days are done ::Your fears and doubts are all you've got ::But there's a light shining deep inside ::Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em ::And let it shine for all the world to see ::That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome :Ponies ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! :Celaeno ::You've no idea how hard it's been :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Celaeno ::This dull routine we've been forced to do :Dash ::Don't let them rob you of who you are ::Be awesome, it's all up to you :Celaeno ::I feel the light stirring deep inside ::It's like a tale still yet to be told :Ponies ::(It's time to be awesome!) :Dash and Captain Celaeno ::And now it's time to break the shackles free ::And start living like the brave and the bold! :All ::It's time to be awesome! ::Let loose, be true, so awesome! ::It's time to be awesome! ::Go big, be you, so awesome! :Mullet ::We used to soar through the clouds in the skies :Spittle ::Elaborate schemes we would love to devise :Boyle :: We rescued our treasure and stored it away :Celaeno ::Saving those gemstones for a rainy day :All ::We see that light filling up our skies :Dash ::So take the Overlord's orders and toss 'em :All ::'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly :Celaeno ::Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome! :All ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! :continues In celebration of the pirates' return to glory, Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom. At last, they all arrived in Ninjago. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Captain Soto. Po: Yeah, you guys were awesome. Captain Soto: We should be thanking you mateys as well, Princess Twilight. All of you including Captain Celaeno and her scurvy crew have our debt and gratitude, we'd be honored to return the favor anytime you need us. ????, . Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626